West Star Theatre
by Maudlin Cycle
Summary: WxV, KxL.. It's the result of me trying to attempt a decent story. Things don't quite go that way, though. [ minor boy x boy ]


- You and several other readers of this fic are sitting in the audience, looking up at the stage. Why? Because I say so! *sticks out tongue* The lights focus on Kita-Hoshi. And no, she isn't totally in charge of this fic, I, Alley Neko, her muse, have been appointed to narration! =^.^= Getting a little off topic. *cough* So she's sitting in one of those metal folding chairs with a notepad and pen, looking professional-like in her glasses and suit type thing. Oh! By the way, Kita doesn't own Trigun or any of it's characters. *nod, nod* -  
  
Kita: Hello everyone. *waves* Now, I'd like--  
  
- There's shuffling backstage, then a loud, girly scream of utter horror. Fun! -  
  
Kita: Erm...  
  
Vash: *runs onto the stage, clings to Kita's legs*  
  
Kita: Dare I ask what's wrong?  
  
Vash: Knives tried to put spiders down my coat again! *eyes swell up with tears*  
  
Kita: Ah... -.-' I see. *akward pat*  
  
- "I DID NOT!" is yelled from backstage. We can only guess who is saying this. *rolls eyes* -  
  
Vash: *notices he's on stage* Heeey! *waves to the people*  
  
Kita: Yeah.. As I was saying, I'd like to welcome you all to 'West Star Theatre'... This is where I will create, if you will, my wonderful works of art. With the assistance of my muse, Ani, of course! *clears throat* Today, I begin with the cast of Trigun.  
  
- Another scream, a crash, gun shots... *sigh* It never ends. -  
  
Wolfwood: *walks casually onto the stage*  
  
Vash: Wolfie! *glomp, huggle, kiss, hug*  
  
Kita: *grins* Hee!  
  
Vash: *squeals* What did I just do?!  
  
Wolfwood: Uhhh.....  
  
Vash: *whines* Kitaaa~!!  
  
Kita: *giggles insanely, waves her notepad* I'm the author, remember?  
  
Wolfwood: Wasn't your muse the author?  
  
Kita: *stops, thinks* No, she's the narrator.  
  
Va+Wo: Oh  
  
- And will you low and behold it! Mr. All-Mighty-Lord-With-A-Stick-Up-His- Egotistical-Ass walks onto the stage! *dodges sharp objects being thrown at her from the Insane Golden-eyed One* -  
  
Audience: *gasps of shock and horror*  
  
Knives: *cocky smirk*  
  
Kita: Bitch! I oughta slap that smile off of your face! *stands in a threatening manner*  
  
Wolfwood: *raises eyebrow*  
  
Vash: *sitting in a chair, slurping a slushie and waving a 'Go Kita' banner*  
  
Knives: *aims gun at Kita*  
  
Kita: Oh yeah? Take this! *writes on notepad* HA! *points*  
  
Knives: What the fuck?! *throws the cheap mouse toy that his gun has become at Kita*  
  
Kita: Eep! *ducks*  
  
Wolfwood: Uh-huh.. Going to go now... *creeps off of the stage*  
  
- Weeeeeee! *dodge* And now a hissy-pissy Legato-san storms onto the stage! -  
  
Legato: How dare you turn Master's gun into a cheap, flurry mouse toy meant for kitties!  
  
Kita: o.O;; I take it this means you a quite found of your.. *eyes Knives then turns to Legato* "Master"?  
  
Legato: *flustered*  
  
Knives: Kita! I will kill you with my bare hands! *lunge*  
  
- Is it just me, or was that slightly Vegeta-like? I think it was... *shrugs* -  
  
Vash: *stands infront of Kita* I will not have such an innocent girl be harmed!  
  
Knives: Innocent...!? You're shitting yourself.  
  
Kita: *pulls eyelid, sticks out tongue*  
  
Vash: *ignore* Hey... *looks at Legato* Didn't I kill you?  
  
Legato: Kita controls this dimension. My existence in it is of her own will.  
  
Kita: oOoOoOo... Profound, legato!  
  
Knives: *claps*  
  
Vash: *scratches head* Wow.  
  
- Time to speed things up! How's about a nice.. clean.. non-hentai.. interview with the guests? *laughs at the very idea* HA! Chock ful o' hentai thoughts! ^.~ -  
  
Kita: Knives, is it true you slept with Legato?  
  
Knives: Excuse me...? *eye twitch*  
  
Vash: My god.. Knives! You never told me this! oOoOoOo! Was he good? *hentai grin*  
  
Legato: *blushes*  
  
Kita: I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! *chants, dances around*  
  
Knives: I agreed to nothing!  
  
Legato: You didn't DISagree...  
  
Knives: *glare* Who's side are you on?  
  
Legato: Yours, Knives-sama! Yours! Always! *gravels at Knives' feet*  
  
Kita: Awww! Now that's dedication and love right there!  
  
Vash: *wipes a tear away* It's so touching.  
  
Ki+Va: *hug each other, sob*  
  
- I took this time to steal Kita's handy-dandy notepad... ^.^ *starts writing in it* -  
  
Knives: Legato... *tilts Legato's chin up*  
  
Legato: Yes, Knives-sama?... *glazed eyes, dreamy look*  
  
Knives: *closes his eyes, leans down to Legato*  
  
Legato: *closes eyes*  
  
- The POWER! *laughs maniacally* -  
  
Ki+Va: *watch in utter suspense*  
  
- And then, god damn it, Kuroneko falls from the rafters and lands on Legato's head. During the panic, the cat desides to claw at Legato. It's sad. We cry. ;___; -  
  
Legato: *screams* Ahhh~!! Get it off! get it off!  
  
Knives: Fucking cat! *reaches for gun, remembers he no longer has one, glares*  
  
Kita: ^.^;;; Gomen.  
  
Vash: *tears Kuroneko off of Legato's head, strokes the cat*  
  
Legato: *is on the brink of tears* Baka neko!  
  
- Poor Lega-chan's face is all scratched. *shakes head* Hey.. I wonder if Meryl or Millie are ever going to come into this fic? Probably not. All that matters is the yaoi. *nod, nod* But let's have Millie come in or something. *writes in Kita's notepad* -  
  
Millie: Hiyo!  
  
Vash: Hiyo!  
  
Kita: *hands Legato a tissue* o.o  
  
Knives: Legato. Clam. Down. *stern, manly voice.. O.o;;*  
  
Legato: *sniff, stands up straight, returns to stoic form*  
  
Knives: Good. *pat*  
  
Millie: *blink* Okay then! Who wants donuts? ^.^ *holds out a tray of donuts*  
  
Ki+Va+Le: I do! *take a donut*  
  
Knives: Blagh...  
  
Vash: Come on, Knives. Have a donut!  
  
Knives: I don't want one.  
  
Kita: Have a donut! *hands Knives a donut*  
  
Knives: No! *hands it back*  
  
Vash: *takes more donuts*  
  
Kita: *thinks* How about if Legato feeds you the donut?  
  
Knives: *ponders upon this idea* As long as I get my gun returned to me.. as it was BEFORE the mouse toy incident.  
  
Kita: Deal! *hands Knives the donut*  
  
Legato: *blushes, feeds Knives the donut*  
  
Ki+Mi+Va: *sigh of content*  
  
Kita: Hey... Where is my notepad? *looks around*  
  
Knives: That cat looking thing came by and took it. *munch*  
  
Vash: Kuroneko?  
  
Knives: *chew, swallow...* No, Kita's thing. (Hentai thoughts~!! x.x)  
  
Kita: *twitch* ALLEY NEKO! You ass-muncher! *runs*  
  
Knives: Hey! What about my gun?!  
  
Legato: *whispers to Knives*  
  
Knives: *hentai grin* #^_____^# I like the sound of that idea... *runs off with Legato*  
  
- Owari! Oh well. At least Legato and Knives got some good scenes together! ^.^; Ahh... *dreamy eyes* LxK is my favorite pairing. *is brought out of her dream world due to profanities being screamed in her general direction* EEP! *runs away from the hissy-pissy Chibi Kita* -  
  
Millie: *hands donuts out to the other cast members, stage crew for West Star | motions to the table at her right* The readers are now allowed to get food and drink from the table. We have donuts, bagels, coffee, orange juice, milk, and a different assortment of pastries!  
  
Vash: *eyes grow wide, lunges at table*  
  
Millie: Oh..*pause* Well.. Enjoy eating whatever Vash doesn't. ^.^ *wave* 


End file.
